Game Over
Currently in the game, there are a fair few ways of getting a Game Over: * Getting heartbroken. * Rival's confession. * Getting expelled. * Getting pinned down by a student with a Heroic persona or a teacher. * Possibly the school closing down. * Getting caught by the police. Heartbroken If Senpai notices Yandere-chan in the following states, she will get a Heartbroken screen: *Standing in Senpai's line of sight for too long. He will comment four times and lose patience if he is harassed any longer. *Senpai sees Yandere-chan's uniform covered in blood. *Senpai sees her with a suspicious weapon. *Senpai sees her while she's visibly insane or doing third-tier laughing. *Senpai sees her murder someone. *Senpai sees her dragging a dead body. *Senpai sees her taking panty shots. *Senpai is distracted by Kokona Haruka, who will most likely confess her feelings. Rival's Confession If Yandere-chan fails to eliminate her rival by Friday, the rival will confess to Senpai under the cherry tree behind the school. He will be so moved by her love confession that he will happily accept. For the sister, she will instead force her brother never to get a girlfriend.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665272760478777344 Expelled If Yandere-chan is seen by a teacher in the following states, she will be expelled: *Disrupting a classroom while it is in session. The teacher will comment four times and finally expel her if she stays. *Visibly armed. *Covered in blood. *Walking into class with low sanity (enough to be visibly insane). *Attacking a teacher. *Attacking a student. *Dragging a corpse. *Standing beside a murder scene with bloody clothes. *Standing beside a murder scene with a suspicious weapon. *Standing beside a murder scene while visibly insane. *Disturbing a corpse in a teacher's line of sight. *Taking panty shots. *Laughing insanely. In the future, only killing students, attacking a teacher, and dragging a body will get you expelled. Any other disruptive matter will cause you to be taken to the Counselor's Office. Getting Pinned by a Hero When a Heroic student witnesses you committing murder, they will attempt to apprehend the protagonist immediately. When that student grabs you or if you try to attack him/her, a struggle mini-game will begin. To get out of it, the player must press the Q''', '''E, R''', or '''F keys in a semi-rapid session to get the icon all the way to the right side of the bar. Should the player fail, the student will pin you to the ground, and it's a Game Over. School Shutdown If a class is massacred in one day, The Headmaster will be forced to close down the school. He would never do it normally, but in extreme cases like this, he must.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669072797704916992 Because Yandere-chan cannot return to school, she can't see Senpai. 'Police Timer Runs Out' :Main Article: Police If Yandere-chan hasn't cleaned up a murder scene and the police are called, she will get arrested for murder. To prevent this she must: # Get rid of the body by using the incinerator. # Mop up all the blood. # Get a clean uniform and dispose of your old one. # Get rid of the weapon by using the incinerator. # Retain high sanity by the time the police come. # Dispose of gloves However, if Yandere-chan disposes the bloody uniform, gloves, weapon, and has her composure but still leaves the corpses and/or blood around, then she won't get caught, because the police can't trace the murder to Yandere-chan. Different Types of Endings (WIP) The police timer runs out as you're murdering someone: Yandere-chan will get arrested on the spot and the trial will find her guilty. The police timer runs out, the weapon has been disposed off, but the gloves aren't disposed off: The police cannot find a weapon or corpse, but the police can trace the gloves back to Yandere-chan, and she will be arrested. The police timer runs out, a corpse is found, the weapon has been disposed off, but the gloves have not been disposed of: The gloves are traced back to Yandere-chan and she will be arrested. The police timer runs out, Yandere-chan has no sanity, but all other evidence is disposed of: The police questions Yandere-chan and take her into custody due to her behavior. She will eventually admit everything and gets taken into custody. The police timer runs out, the corpses are still on the floor, Yandere-chan still has her bloody uniform, but her murder weapon is disposed of: The police sees the corpses on the ground, and since Yandere-chan is covered in blood, they will arrest her. The police timer runs out, the corpses are still on the floor, Yandere-chan still has her murder weapon, but her bloody uniform is disposed of: The police sees the corpses on the ground, and everyone is forced to give their biological report, which then they will trace the murder weapon to Yandere-chan and arrest her. The police timer runs out, the corpses are still on the floor, Yandere-chan has low sanity, is covered in blood, and still has her weapon: Since it's very obvious who committed the crime, the police will immediately arrest Yandere-chan. Game Over Screen Once a Game Over screen appears, you have four options: #Load Check Point #Reset Week #Main Menu #SNAP Yanvania: Senpai of the Night While playing Yanvania: Senpai of the Night, your character, Beldere-chan, can take damage. If her health reaches zero, she will die and the Game Over screen will pop up, asking if you would like to continue or not. Choosing 'Aye' will restart the level, choosing 'Nay' will take you back to the main menu. Trivia *Yandere-chan will never die in the game, but losing Senpai's love is essentially "death" to her. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/645857401627774976 * Even though Senpai is not meant to be killed, if Yandere-chan gets a certain game over, and if Senpai died a previous day, Yandere-chan will say "Senpai, no..." at the game over screen. All the letters with bunch up together in the centre, looking like one red blotch. Category:Game Mechanics